


Did You Forget Again?

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Amnesiac AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Forget Again?

Haruka looked over the edge of the bridge at the coursing water below. It seemed angry to him, but he didn't quite know why. Come to think of it, he didn't quite know anything. His memory was a blurry haze.

"Haruka?" He heard a concerned voice behind him ask. Startled, he turned around. "What are you doing? Step away from there!" The voice came from a teenage boy a few feet back. He stared at him in confusion, but obeyed.

"Who... Are you?" He asked hesitantly. The boy looked sad, though not entirely shocked.

"I'm... I'm Shintaro. Dammit, did you hurt yourself again?" The boy in the red jacket, Shintaro, reached out to touch his head, and it sent a wave of pain through him. He let out a yelp. "Oh!" He quickly retracted his hand. "I'm so sorry, Haruka!"

Looking up, he asked, "Who's Haruka? And how do you know me?" Shintaro rolled his eyes.

"You're Haruka, dummy! And I'm your-" He stopped himself, remembering Haruka, the _original_ Haruka, from before he'd had the accident and lost his memory. _And it's all your fault!_ Something inside his mind hissed. There was no way he could tell him that he liked him. That they'd been dating. There was no way. "I'm an old friend of yours. I take care of you." The second part was true, at least.

"Oh... I see... I'm sorry then!" He said, a sad, almost regretful look in his features. His beautiful, lovable features. _If only you could get better now!_ Shintaro wished, if only for the selfish reason that he'd be remembered by him again.

"No, it's not your fault..." He trailed off. _It's my fault_. "Come on, let's go home." "Haruka", as he had been called, followed him curiously.

" Okay... Hey, 'Shintaro'..." He said the name slowly, getting a strange sentimental feeling from the syllables on his tongue. "What kind of a place do I live in?" He sighed, having been asked similar questions multiple times. He tried his best to explain it to him as they walked, and he also told him a bit about who he was, or at least used to be. The amnesiac listened intently. When they got to their, previously just Haruka's, house, Shintaro immediately left for the bathroom, reemerging with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Take this." He ordered. The older boy looked at him curiously, taking the pill in his palm.

"What is it?"

"It's for your memory. If you take it, it should help you remember stuff." Was his explanation. Nodding, he swallowed the pill, washing it down with the water. It was disgusting. _I don’t… Wanna take this any more…_ He said silently. And so, after he had taken the pill a few more times, he started throwing them away. Tossing them in the trash whenever Shintaro looked away. After a few days, his memories became hazy again.

Overall, things seemed fine to the jerseyed teen though. That was, until he had to go out shopping, not knowing Haruka’s silent- and upheld- promise not to take the gross pills.

“Alright, Haru. Time to head out.” He reached out his hand, which the other took silently, holding him to keep from getting lost. That was, until they passed the bridge. _The  bridge I found you on used to be your favorite_ , Shintaro had explained. Haruka froze upon seeing it in the distance, causing him to be knocked to the ground by a passer-by. His head slammed into the ground.

“Haruka?!” Shintaro asked, panicking and rushing to his side. He looked up, knowing he needed to get to that bridge.

He pushed Shintaro out of the way and ran. Ran as fast as his weak lungs and legs could take him, not stopping until he had arrived. Stopping to catch his breath, he fell to a kneeling position on the ground. Once he was okay again, he walked over to the thin railing, climbing over to get a better view. A few minutes later, Shintaro caught up with him, fear obvious on his features.

“Haruka, no!” He hurried over, causing the amnesiac boy to stumble back to try to escape, only ending up falling down, down, down.

“Shintaro!” He cried, tears and fear filling his eyes as he reached out towards him. It felt like he was falling in slow-motion. Shintaro reached over the rail, missing him completely. _No! Please! I can’t live without you, Haruka!_  He cried silently. Making up his mind, he climbed over as well, jumping off the side. He smiled at the other.

“We’ll meet again soon.” He whispered inaudibly. “I love you…”


End file.
